Forbidden Fruit: A Hiei YAOI two shot
by Angelus1889
Summary: He is the price of the Ancient Roman lands; the heir of the mightiest kingdom in all Three Worlds. During a time of war, he is kept in Koenma's care; the Spirit Detectives his bodyguards. But what happens when he falls for one? WARNINGS: lemon yaoi


Forbidden Fruit

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

_**Warning(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon: Yaoi**_

_**Language**_

_**(Rating: Mature-Adult)**_

You adjusted your jacket and shifted uncomfortably in the seat; your feet were numbing from sitting in the chair for so long. Koenma's gaze wandered onto you, then back off to the door with a scowl. "They're late. I apologize for my Spirit Detectives' tardiness, but they just returned from a mission to retrieve the Dark-Crystal staff from your land, so they are most likely just dragging their feet." Koenma said nervously. You nodded, though you were sure your piercing earthen eyes conveyed annoyance from underneath your silky brown locks. Just because you were the price of the Roman Empire, **everyone **seemed to get the impression that you were barbaric and would slit someone's throat for looking at you the wrong way. I'm not the Czar people; get it straight. you thought to yourself. You knew you were actually very kind—unlike your father, who still enjoyed the grotesque gladiator battles of long past times. They disgusted you. I mean, of **course **youknew **how** to fight, you just disliked doing so. No; your heart was in the arts: music, literature, painting, singing—and other boys.

Yes; you were gay, and you didn't give a rat's ass who said what about it. You were just coming to grips with your new-found sexuality. You of course didn't know you had preferred a woman's bountiful curves and slender, angelic grace to a male's battle-hardened muscles and slender hips adorned with the thick and rounded parts of his passion before a few weeks ago, but when you had grown tired of your father bringing you minstrels in the hope that you would select one to be your bride, you had slipped away to the soldiers' training grounds, and there, you had realized why you had never found a single female attractive. As you gazed at the battling males, the rippling muscles moving in rhythmic beats as the two fighters parried and thrust, dodged and blocked their opponent's sword, you felt an unfamiliar heat stir in your loins. You stared at your cloth-covered penis incredulously. _What the hell..?_ you thought as you turned your backs on the soldiers and slowly returned to your chambers. You would never forget that night—the first time you had…satisfied yourself. But it was not with visions of a large-breasted woman with long, pale hair and luscious ruby lips, as most 17-year old boys. No; your heat was quelled with visions of sweaty, caramel skin, rock-hard chests and abdomens, and tempting, slender hips; a teasing tuft of moist curs at the base of another cock you would long to touch, but only in your dreams. Your far-away dreams. Your wonderful dreams…

You've yet to tell your father; and you don't plan to. Of course, he had taken many a fellow male in his day; but his heart had always belonged to the opposite sex, and when your mother had come along, he abandoned all thoughts of his fellow brethren and run off to make the beautiful woman his queen without a second thought. She was only a serving-maid at the time, but she had the sweetest voice anyone had ever heard; the voice of an angel. Whenever your mother sung, she brought the words to life; you could envision the tales of angels and dragons battling under a crimson-tinted sky, or the beggar who had fallen deeply in love with the war-lords' daughter, and how they ran off together, content with their love and happiness. And your mother had always said that you '_inherited the pipes_.' You loved to sing as much as she did; to carry yourself away in the stories beyond the realm of reality, gliding on the wings of time and sound…

Your father didn't seem to like it much that you sung more songs and played more piano than swung a sword and chased after girls, but your mother reassured him it was alright; that you would be a more…benevolent king. But then when the threat of war from Yomi's portion of demon world came, and all were on high alert, you merely stroked the fur of your pet black panther, Beleza, and stated that you would draw your sword only if in life-threatening danger. For some strange reason, your father took it upon his own self to assign you "bodyguards" of the "finest" under the rule of the prince of Reikai; Koenma, until things cool down. So, here you were: you, Beleza, a few clothes, a handful of art supplies, and a couple of sheets of music that you managed to pack before you were rushed out the door—or, _into the portal_, rather.

Beleza snorted and rose to her feet soundlessly from where she was curled up at your feet and stretched, yawning widely before shutting her massive jaws with an audible click, which caused Koenma to jump for the umpteenth time this morning. He obviously was not comfortable with the 700-pound cat sauntering gracefully around his tiny office. You thought she was just going to stretch her legs and come back to you, but this time, her big, fluffy ears swiveled to the door, and she jumped onto the windowsill before climbing into the shadows hiding the vertical beams and poles above. You raised an eyebrow and looked towards the now opening door.

Hiei POV You glared everything; the walls, the floors, the ceiling, the dumb ogres as they shuffled by up to their necks in paperwork, the baka, the detective, the fox. **Especially** the fox. He had woken you up at dawn, in the tree outside his ningen home, speaking of an "_urgent_" mission, only to reveal when you were about to come down that it was to babysit some arrogant, pampered, snotty-nosed palace brat!! And a **ningen** brat no less!! You, in short, were extremely pissed. At first, you had blatantly refused; the fox was better at dealing with children than you. Even when he'd brought the baka and the detective you would not move. But then when the detective threatened to go get Yukina…you had leaped from the tree with a growl and begrudgingly agreed to go, but not without a death threat to everyone that if the child so much as tugs the hem of your cloak, you would not hesitate to drop his body off in the center of his father's castle. They all just nodded, and you were off to the castle to pick up the little shit.

So there you were, the detective's hand on the doorknob of the baka kami's office. You thought you heard a soft growl and a slight scratching on the walls, but dismissed it as imagination caused by stress. The little brat. You loathed having to even see him. But when the detective opened the door and you walked inside…there was not a child, but a man waiting. But…not just **any** man. Only one word rang through your head, clearly and continuously.

_Beautiful_.

Your POV As the Spirit detectives trudged in, clearly not very happy with the situation, one of them caught your eye. He was small, but very attractive, with gravity-defying raven hair. A white starburst was in the center, and the edges were a pure blue. He was very fair-faced, with angular cheekbones and tanned skin, but what captured you the most were his fiery crimson eyes; they were the most gorgeous shade of red you had ever seen. And yet, for one with a body so young, these eyes were so old; the eyes of a man who has seen too much bloodshed in his lifetime. A wise man which has known many rough years and survived. The eyes of a warrior who could see into the soul of his opponent. So vibrant, and yet so cold. So wise, and yet so hardened. So sweet, and yet so poisonous.

The eyes of a demon.

Koenma cleared his throat, breaking the intense gaze shared between you. "You four, this is Prince Cael Askari; heir to the Roman Empire. Prince Askari, these are my Spirit Detectives: Yuusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Youko Kurama, and Hiei Jaganshi. They will protect you during your stay at my castle, and you may choose one as your personal bodyguard to be with you at all times. And Prince Askari, where might your...um…cat…be?" Koenma asked nervously. You smirked, finding the Kami's fear of Beleza amusing. "You have a cat!?" the one named Kazuma asked in an excited voice. You chuckled at his childish antics. "Yes. She's very large, but she's generally friendly, though." You said. You noticed the one named Hiei seemed to shudder slightly when you spoke, but you didn't acknowledge it. "Where is she?" Kazuma asked. Your eyes drifted to the beam about 30 feet above the four boys where Beleza was perched, her tail swishing in interest as she observed the newcomers. Suddenly, she crouched down partially, and you knew she was about to jump. "Look up." You replied. All four complied, and Kazuma screamed girlishly as the black panther seemingly flew down from the abyss, landing perfectly on her paws in the mist of the boys with a muffled thump. "Holy shit, that's a **big ass** cat!" the one named Yuusuke exclaimed, backing away and falling over the fainted Kazuma. Beleza snorted, probably offended. "She's beautiful." The one named Kurama said, crouching down and gently petting her behind her ears. She purred a little and rubbed against his legs as he stood back up with a smile. "Keep talking like that and she'll never leave you alone." You warned teasingly. "Hn." Hiei--the beautiful Hiei grunted. Beleza stared at him, her golden eyes unblinking, as if she was observing a creature from the Black Lagoon, then huffed and slunk over to him, sitting in front of him and tilting her head to the left. Sitting alone, she was almost his height. He scoffed and stroked her under her chin a few times, and she purred loudly, licking his hand as he drew it away. He grimaced, but remained silent. Beleza continued to rub up against his legs, purring contentedly. Suddenly, she seemed to grow tired of showering affection on the small fire youkai, and slunk silently out of the door. You rolled your eyes and followed her; she obviously knew where she was going. "By the way Koenma, I've found some work while I'm here." You called over your shoulder as you followed your cat to the residential section of the palace.

/_3 days later, Saturday night_…/ "Are you sure we're ready?" You asked for the umpteenth time. Gabriel sighed. "Jesus Cael, are you really that nervous? When you agreed to this job, you said you had experience singing, but now you're acting like a rookie!" he said with a facial expression somewhere between a smirk and a leer, his ever-present pet albino viper curled comfortably on his left shoulder.

You glared at the cobra demon. "I **do **have experience, I've…just never sung in front of so many people…" you trailed off as you peered down from the theatre balcony, gawking like a child at the several-hundred strong crowd that was still growing. You gulped and slunk back quickly, bumping into Jack.

"Don't worry about it, Cael. You have an incredible voice, and everyone will love us! Especially the ferry girls!!" He said with a starry-eyed smile, counting all the girls in the seats. You shook your head, grinning a bit. That's Jack. Jack had a one-track mind, and a skirt-chasing eye. You chuckled to yourself. "He's quite the womanizer, isn't he?" a silky voice behind you rang. You spun around to see David with a reassuring arm on your shoulder.

You smiled at him, and he smiled back. "And don't worry about pretty-boy Gabriel. His ego is more swollen than a fat girl with gas." He said with a chuckle. Gabriel, who had heard the comment, glared at David. "I heard that, you ass." He said. David smirked. "Oh, I thought you were too busy brushing that rag you call a head to notice, sorry. You know, wouldn't have so many fan-girls if they saw what your hair looks like in the morning." Gabriel snorted. "And what do you call **that** mess? It looks like the backside of an electrocuted cat. At least on stage, my hair _**looks like**_ hair." He retaliated. You clamped a hand over your lips to muffle a hearty laugh that was slipping between them. Gabriel and David constantly got into pointless, playful arguments about the most utterly random things, but all four of you were good friends, and would never intentionally hurt each other. "Boys, curtain call in 5!" a stage hand yelled through the door, ending the entertainment. "You ready, Cael?" Jack asked, who had, without noticing gotten on his tux and was straightening his bow-tie, failing miserably. You sighed and did it for him while David helped you into your jacket. "Just relax, Cael. You won't be able to sing as well as you usually do if you're all tensed up." He said comfortingly. You nodded with a small smile, though your stomach still felt queasy and your mouth dry.

The next thing you new, you were standing third to the right in a line of four with nothing but a long, thick, ruby-red curtain with gold lacings shielding thousands of eyes from you. Suddenly, the music stopped, the lights dimmed, and the curtain lifted. I can't do this. I can't do this! you thought frantically. But what you saw in the front row immediately eased your fears and relaxed your mind.

Hiei. Smiling at you.

The music started, and you let yourself drift away. Your deep, baritone voice perfectly harmonized with the two altos and soprano of David, Jack, and Gabriel. The four of you sang in unison, your voices ringing out through the theatre, filling the walls with the sweet rapture of your amazing talents. Even Hiei seemed to sway with the music as his eyes drooped shut and his body relaxed.

You opened up with Regresa A Mi(Unbreak my Heart), then continued with Nella Fantasia, Ti Amero, Sei Parte Ormai De Me, A Mi Manera(My Way), and closed up with Senza Catene(Unchained Melody). (OOC: _**These are all in Italian, BTW**_) When the last note was sung, there was dead silence, before a chorus of deafening cheers erupted from the audience, and continued for minutes on end as roses were strewn onto the stage and girls screamed out their affections for any member of the group. Jack beamed, as he and Gabriel seemed to be getting most of the attention. You rolled your eyes with a smirk and started to walk off-stage with David, but not before catching the eye of your dearly beloved. He half-smiled at you and nodded, showing his admiration. You nodded back at him with a small blush, your heart fluttering. At this he seemed to smirk, but the curtain swallowed the rest of the change in his demeanor as it blocked your view and you headed to your dressing room.

/_Later that night_…/

You had finally gotten away from the congratulating girls long enough to slip away inside your room, the darkness welcoming to your exhausted mind and body. As you lie on your bed, you felt a familiar voice tap into your mind. I'm not one for singing, but you…did well tonight. You smiled, eyes still closed. Thanks, Hiei. you replied. You felt his presence vanish, and you sighed. Why can't I sum up the courage to just admit my feelings to him? you thought. You and Hiei had been dancing around each other the entire time you'd been here, but your forbidden lust and infatuation for him had been rising since the moment you stepped in the door, and it was slowly forming into what you feared was unrequited love. "That's why I haven't told Hiei. He wouldn't feel the same." You thought out loud.

"I wouldn't feel the same about what?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of Hiei's voice so close. Your smoky brown eyes snapped open, and there was Hiei, shirtless, on your windowsill with a bemused expression on his face. You were sure your face was the color of his eyes as you hurriedly turned in the opposite direction, both to hide your face and a quickly forming lump under your comforters... "N-nothing. Nothing important anyway." You whispered the last part to yourself. You heard him move, and the next thing you knew, Hiei was sitting smugly on your lap. "Tell me." He said. You started to squirm as you flushed; Hiei was in a **very** bad position. "Hiei, please…get off." You pleaded. He smirked. "Why? I'm quite comfortable where I am; I see no reason to move…of course, unless you can't contain yourself…" he teased with a small, slow roll of his hips. You couldn't take it; you let out a small moan before turning your head away in shame. Hiei snorted, annoyed that his prey was so skittish. "Looks like I have to do everything myself?" he asked while talking your hand and placing it on his groin, revealing an erection just as large as yours. You nearly lurched your head back in his direction, eyes wide as saucers. Hiei had a '_Well,-what-are-you-waiting-for_?' look on his face. You cautiously placed your free hand on his cheek, rubbing gently, as if you were making sure that this wasn't a dream; that he wouldn't fade away this very second…

And you kissed him.

He tasted like fiery honey, his lips full and soft. He moaned into your mouth at the same moment that he pulled your other hand up to his many belts. Your hot tongue probed at his bottom lip, your entrance granted as you tugged at the rim of his pants, his slender hips easily wiggling out of them. The four belts, you realized, were actually not used to hold up his pants, but to hold his sword. This excess thought went out the window when you looked down at your lover. His body was far more incredible than you had ever imagined. You broke the kiss and pushed him down gently, marveling how such a lithe body could be so perfect. Hiei was flushed and panting still from the kiss, so that made him all the more ethereal. "Wow…" "Wh-what?" he asked. You gave him an Eskimo kiss. "And people call** me** Angel-face? You're _beautiful_." You said. You smiled as you watched Hiei fight a cute little blush from spreading across his cheeks, in the end failing. You chuckled. "You're too damn adorable, you know that?" "Hn." Without another word you attacked his neck, gliding your tongue over the strong chords before biting slightly. Hiei shuddered and drew himself closer, pushing up his now naked cock into your hand. You smirked and granted his silent request, gently stroking his member while sneaking your hungry tongue down to one of his tempting little nipples, evicting a sharp moan right on the spot. You repeated your actions for its twin before showering butterfly kisses down his chest to his navel, stopping briefly to dip your tongue in the cute crevasse before making your way back up to his kiss-bruised lips. His jaws opened without prompting, and you tongue shot into his mouth, ravenous for the sensation of another against your own. The next thing you knew, you were on your back, and Hiei's face was to eye-level with your groin. He licked his lips, gently nuzzling his face into your baby-soft curls. You flushed. "Wh-at a-are you d-d-doing…?" you chocked out. "Mmm…you smell good…like fruit…I wonder how your taste…" he whispered seductively before, without ceremony, slipping your hot cock into his even hotter mouth. Lightning shot through your veins as Hiei made love to you with his mouth, moaning around you as his head slowly bobbed. You gazed down and nearly blanked out; there was nothing more erotic in appearance than watching your dick disappear and re-appear from the depths of the inferno Hiei had created. Your resistance was overwhelmed. You tangled your fingers into his hair, pushing him down while thrusting forward into that heavenly heat. You arched your back, beads of perspiration decorating your entire body as you burned in ecstasy, your eyelids drifting shut. "Mmm…Hiei…ooohhhh…I…I want you…I _**need**_ you…"

He pulled away.

"Hiei?" you called, slowly opening your eyes as your pre-orgasm high started to recede. He had gotten a container of cream, tossing it to you. He lay on his back before you, spreading his slender legs apart.

"Take me."

You nodded once before unscrewing the cap of hand cream, tossing it somewhere behind you. You coated two fingers and gently stuck them into him, reveling in his expression of pleasure and not pain. He grimaced slightly when your fingers made tiny scissor motions, but nothing too major. You slowly added a third finger, but this time you made sure to brush it against that special bump…

The reaction you received was well worth it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! Ohhh…mmm….Ca-Cael!! P-please….take me now!!" he screamed. You flipped him over to his stomach, and he positioned himself on all fours. You pushed in quickly before the moment was lost, both of you totally absorbed in your heated union. Nnnsohotsotight… was your single heated thought as you began your pace. "Haah…nnn…ooohhhh…shit..!" Hiei moaned as you grabbed his red, swollen cock and began to pump it in time with your thrusts, your tight balls slapping loudly against his rear. Even your fantasies never dared to include such an act! Together, you built a crescendo of passion, a mantra of aroused grunts and groans filling the room with a new kind of music; the sweet sound that could only be created with a lover. For the finale, two names were shouted to the stars, a permanent declaration of love.

You collapsed on top of Hiei's small body, panting harshly in time with him as you attempted to gather your senses. "…You're heavy." Came Hiei's muffled voice from beneath your much larger frame. "…Sorry." You replied as you pulled out of him gently and lay next to him, sighing at the wonderful sensations your nerves were still reverberating throughout your body. Hiei suddenly growled possessively and pressed against you, pulling your arm around his waist. You raised an eyebrow. He couldn't have said '_Mine_' more clearly if the words had left his lips. You had yet to notice the redhead that the message was sent to until he had turned his back with a small smile and quietly closed the door, though you _**did**_ catch a glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheek…

_**To my bud LeWriter: Nyah, surprise, the story's not overrr!! :D**_

_**To everyone: I had you goin' there, didn't I? XD**_

_**Part II coming soon! ...b**_


End file.
